Richest Men of the Empire
The following is a list of the richest men of the World Empire of Chedorlaomer, as registered by 1890/3892 IA. # Wolfert 1.38 Trillion GD # Wolfgang Donà 538 Billion GD # Chil Osman 497 Billion GD # "Railroad King" Baalram Brovtsev, owner of the Bujar-Bovtsev Railway Company and Co-Owner of Bujar Steelworks 444 Billion GD # Geta Chaloner 393 Billion GD # Emperor Khallutush-Inshushinak II 390 Billion GD # King Ishkibal XIV of Babylon, 365 Billion GD # Pybba Malory 312 Billion GD # Pharaoh Neferkheperure-waenre Intef X of Egypt, 297 Billion GD # Bassa Lincoln 288 Billion GD # Theellos Boccanegra 260 Billion GD # Ptolemy Bonnet 243 Billion GD # Aspelta Kraag 211 Billion GD # Guy of Arborea 177 Billion GD # Molon Montaldo 162 Billion GD # Massih Korutürk 148 Billion GD # King Zimrilim X. of Mari, 132 Billion GD # King Zizi XIII of Mari, 128 Billion GD # Mikola Vaclau-Mikola 125 Billion GD # "Great Gold Merchant" Barbus 119 Billion GD # "Financial Fortuneteller" Bamako 105 Billion GD # "Tyrant of Wagadou" Gajemasu 99 Billion GD # Ubartutu Ramashshu, President-Elect of the 1891 Imperial Congress, Former Ippir of Susa Province and former Vice Mayor of Susa, Member of the Parliament of Elam and head of the Parliament Charity Board, informaly linked to the partialy state-owned Karim Company, 96 Billion GD # Lugalkisalsi Enkidu Imperial Propaganda Minister and Head of the Enkidu Clan, 91 Billion GD # Alum-pumu Kidinu Head of the Kidinu Clan, 83 Billion GD # Krum Jonkheer, Director of the Karim Company, 80.5 Billion GD # Emisum Apiashal Bel-Kala, Head of the Bel-Kala Clan, 79.7 Billion GD # Heraclius Lardys, Director of Taibunga Bank, officialy 79.6 Billion GD # Shuttarna Kadashman, Former Imperial Defense and Warfare Minister and current Head of the Kadashman Clan, 79.4 Billion GD. # Karaindash Enlil, Former Imperial Vice Minister of Agriculture and Food Production, current Head of the Enlil Clan, 78.5 Billion GD. # Hartsu Ashur, former Imperial Interior Minister, current Head of the Ashur Clan, current Director of the Imperial Censorship Board, 77.1 Billion GD # Tahmasp Sama, Head of the Sama Clan, Former Imperial Minister of the Interior, 76.2 Billion GD # Igrish-Halam Ki, Head of the Ki Clan, Imperial Vice Minister of Ceremonies, 74.2 Billion GD # Sin-Namir Sin, Head of the Sin Clan, Former Imperial Minister of Justice, 72 Billion GD # Abichemou Teshub, Head of the Teshub Clan and former Imperial Vice Minister of Healthcare, 69.1 Billion GD # Sharkhurunuwa Ekur, Head of the Ekur Clan and Imperial Minister of Construction and Colonisation, 67 Billion GD # Mursili Enki, Head of the Enki Clan, Imperial Vice Minister of Finance, 63 Billion GD # Tubaal Warassa, Head of the Warassa Clan, Former Patriarch of Elam, 60.5 Billion GD # Hormazd Harbe, Head of the Harbe Clan, Former Imperial Vice Minister of the Army, 57 Billion GD # Arsha Ea, Head of the Ea Clan, Former Imperial Minister of Industry, 55.6 Billion GD # Killi Teru Turgu, Head of the Turgu Clan, Former Imperial Vice Minister of Employment, 54 Billion GD # Adad-Nirari Bilalama, Head of the Bilalama Clan, Former Imperial Vice Minister of Ceremonies, 50.4 Billion GD # Agum Igi-Harti, Head of the Igi-Harti Clan, Former Imperial Chief Minister, 48.9 Billion GD # Shaushgamuwa Ramashshu, Head of the Ramashshu Clan, Former Imperial Minister of Healthcare, 47 Billion GD # Lykaon Nunna, Head of the Nunna Clan, 44.2 Billion GD # Begaya Anu, Head of the Anu Clan 40 Billion GD # Mushen Nabu, Head of the Nabu Clan, Former Mayor of Susa and current Ippir of Susa Province, 38.1 Billion GD # Yaksum Zambiya, Head of the Zambiya Clan, 36.7 Billion GD # Prince Jimeno Arista, Prince of the Kingdom of Navarre, 35.5 Billion GD # Shadar Nidaba, Head of the Nidaba Clan, 34.2 Billion GD # Nazi-Marrutash IV, King of Larsa, 32 Billion GD # Anba II, King of Ebla, 29.8 Billion GD # Lugula XIII, King of Lagash, 27.3 Billion GD # Mamagalla VIII, King of Kish, 26.7 Billion GD # Ura-Tarhunzas XIV, King of Carchemish, 25.9 Billion GD # Shu Durul VII, King of Akkad, 24.9 Billion GD # Bargal-Nuna Shalashakiri, Patriarch of Elam, Heir of the Shalashakiri owned Priam Corp investment Company, 23.6 Billion GD # Battus Solomon Kochubey, Managing Director of Karim Company, 23 Billion GD # Osip Brovtsev, Mesopotamia Department Director, Bujar-Brovtsev Railway Company, 22.7 Billion GD # Azuzum XVIII, King of Eshnunna, 21.9 Billion GD # Samlah Igi-Harti, Member of the Imperial Parliament, Deputy Head of the Imperial Parliament Charity Board, 20.8 Billion GD # Wassa Shalashakiri, Head of the Shalashakiri Clan, Owner of Priam Corp, Member of the Imperial Parliament, Lord President of the Congress for 1883, 20 Billion GD, # Wahaji, Mayor of Anshan, Member of the Imperial Parliament, 19.7 Billion GD # Eparti Artabanesshakiri, Former Mayor of Anshan, Head of the Council of Anshan, Lord President of the Congress for 1879, Former Ippir of Anshan Province, 19.1 Billion GD # Jetur Yarikhshakiri, Former Patriarch of Elam, Lord President of the Congress for 1875, Former Imperial Minister of Ceremonies 1868-1872, 18.8 Billion GD # Tiridates Eglia-Shakir, Member of the Imperial Parliament, Former Deputy Director of the Secret Service, Former Director-General of the Secret Service of Elam, Former Ippir of Anshan Province, Lord President of the Congress for 1859, 18 Billion GD # Hale Mibzar-Shakir, Member of the Imperial Parliament, Former Head of the Council of Anshan, Former Supreme Judge of the Province of Anshan, 17.9 Billion GD # Baalis Sobkoushakiri, Member of the Imperial Parliament, Head of the Sobkoushakiri Clan, Former Supreme Judge of the Province of Susa, 17.8 Billion GD # Indasu Antishakiri, Member of the Imperial Parliament, Head of the Antishakiri Clan, Former Supreme Judge of the Province of Susa, 17.78 Billion GD # Dan-Wer Hiram-Shakir, Member of the Imperial Parliament, Former Supreme Judge of the Province of Susa, Former Chairman of the Provincial Parliament of Susa Province, 17.70 Billion GD # Quca Motshakiri, Member of the Imperial Parliament, Head of the Motshakiri Clan, Former Imperial Vice Minister and Minister of Police, 17.63 Billion GD # Rusas Sopdushakiri, Member of the Imperial Parliament, Former Imperial Minister of Sport, 17.52 Billion GD # Minanum Orodesshakiri, Member of the Imperial Parliament, Former Chairman of the Provincial Parliament of Anshan Province, 17.4 Billion GD # Shukutum, Member of the Imperial Parliament, Former Supreme Judge of Anshan Province, 17.2 Billion GD # Gizzal Hapishakiri Member of the Imperial Parliament, 1st Vice President of the Parliament of Elam, Former Ippir of Shimashki Province, 16.88 Billion GD # Indasu Nepershakiri Member of the Imperial Parliament, 2nd Vice President of the Parliament of Elam, Former Ippir of Hidali Province, 16.26 Billion GD # Vasak, Member of the Imperial Parliament, Former Chairman of the Provincial Parliament of Shimashki Province, 15.90 Billion GD # Amlak Dagonshakiri, Member of the Imperial Parliament, Head of the Imperial Parliament Internal Security Board, Head of the Dagonshakiri Clan, 15 Billion GD # Mita Ma'atshakiri Member of the Imperial Parliament, Deputy Head of the Imperial Parliament Internal Security Board, Head of the Ma'atshakiri Clan, 14.2 Billion GD # Namtar Molechshakiri, Member of the Imperial Parliament, 3rd Vice President of the Parliament of Elam, Head of the Imperial Parliament Colonies Board, Head of the Molechshakiri Clan, 13.7 Billion GD # Astashpa Shalimshakiri, Member of the Imperial Parliament, Deputy Head of the Imperial Parliament Colonies Board, Head of the Shalimshakiri Clan 12.9 Billion GD # Luhishan Akershakiri, Member of the Imperial Parliament, 5th Vice President of the Parliament of Elam, Regent of the Akershakiri Clan, 12.1 Billion GD # Minanum Hedetetshakiri, Member of the Imperial Parliament, 4th Vice President of the Parliament of Elam, 11.9 Billion GD # Henbur Ninsunshakiri, Member of the Imperial Parliament, President of the Parliament of Elam, Head of the Ninsunshakiri Clan, 11.5 Billion GD # Telipinu Zababashakiri, Member of the Imperial Parliament, Chief Clerk of the Elamite Parliament, Head of the Zababashakiri Clan, 10.85 Billion GD # Annanne IV., King of Ur, 10.61 Billion GD # Yeho'ezer Khnumshakiri, Member of the Imperial Parliament, Deputy Head of the Imperial Parliament Budgetary Board, 10.1 Billion GD # Bubu XXVIII, King of Umma, 9.87 Billion GD # 'Ibiranu XXVI, King of Ugarit, 9.26 Billion GD # Emtsu IV, King of Asshur, 8.9 Billion GD # Abbael Halkishakiri, Member of the Imperial Parliament, Former Head Judge of the Court of Appeals of Elam, 8.5 Billion GD # Urlugal Aserdusshakiri, Member of the Imperial Parliament, Former Judge of the Court of Appeals of Elam, 8.1 Billion GD # Abga A'asshakiri, Member of the Imperial Parliament, Former Chairman of the Provincial Parliament and Ippir of Shimashki Province, 7.8 Billion GD # Shulgi Isharashakiri, Member of the Imperial Parliament, Former Supreme Judge of Shimashki Province, 7.3 Billion GD # Ibbi-Sin Orodesshakiri, Member of the Imperial Parliament, Assistant Clerk of the Elamite Parliament , 7.1 Billion GD # Mesag Armashakiri, Member of the Imperial Parliament, Former Supreme Judge of Shimashki Province, 6.86 Billion GD # Huzziya V, King of the Hittite Kingdom, 6.8 Billion GD # Akalamdug Antishakiri, Member of the Imperial Parliament, Former General Auditor of Susa Province, 6.67 Billion GD # Idrimi VI, King of Bashan, 6.56 Billion GD # Ush Sarpanitshakiri, Member of the Imperial Parliament, Former Deputy Chairman of the Provincial Parliament of Susa, 6.4 Billion GD # Hiram Shanip-Shakir, Member of the Imperial Parliament, Former General Auditor of Susa Province, 6.2 Billion GD